copet kecopetan
by zha akatsuki
Summary: "jadi milikku ya?"/"eh?"  gabisa bikin sumary   i'm newbie mohon kritik and sarannya


Judul: copet kecopetan

Main chara: uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura

Disclaimer naruto: masashi khisimoto

Disclaimer this fic: Dan Mysterius

Happy reading

Pagi yang indah dan ramai di salah satu sekolah elite seantero Jepang. Kohaku Senior High School. Sekolah bertaraf internasional yang selalu diimpi-impikan oleh para remaja yang baru lulus dari SMP untuk melanjutkan ke sekolah yang sungguh luar biasa elite ini. Namun itu hanya-lah mimpi, karena yang dapat masuk kesekolah ini hanya-lah siswa-siswa yang mempunya banyak uang dan dompet yang selalu tebal setiap harinya. Sekali pun ada siswa miskin yang masuk sekolah ini, itu jika hanya siswa itu memiliki kapasitas kecerdasan yang tinggi, tak pernah absen mendapat juara umum di sekolah nini dan pastinya harus unggul di bidang non-akademik. Maka dari itu, bagi siswa-siswi dari kalangan menengah kebawah dan hanya memiliki kapasitas otak dibawah standar harus berfikir 1000 kali sebelum benar-benar mendaftar disekolah ini. Baiklah kita cukupkan mengenai pembicaraan tentang sekolah elite ini sekarang kta beralih ketopik dimana para siswi-siswi KSHS berkumpul di dekar gerbang sekolah seolah menunggu seseorang datang. Dan beberapa menit kemudian terlihatlah seorang siswa yang mengenakan seragam KSHS datang sambilk mengayuh sepedanya. Rambut hitam yang mencuat kebelakang dengan model pantat ayam milik siswa itu berkibar seolah menambah kesan dramatis. Seluruh siswi KSHS berteriak keras dan mengerumuni pemuda itu, saat sang pemuda sampai di lapangan KSHS. Wajah pemuda itu tampak jengkel namun di bibir tipisya terlukis sebuah seringai yang sangat tipis.

"KYAAAAAA SASUKEEEE-SAMAAA" teriakan para gadis itu sungguh memekakkan telinga. Beruntung sasuke –pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam- memakai headset di kedua telinganya, kalau saja tidak mungkin ia sudah tuli kali ini.

'kesempatan bagus' batin sasuke menyeringai ala setan saat ia dikerumuni oleh para fansgirnya. Tangannya kini meraba-rapa saku rok para siswi itu dan yak dapat. Ia menemukan benda persegi dengan ukuran yang terbilang tebal tanpa diketahui oleh para siswi yang emngerubuninya satu pun. Tangannya dengan lihai memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia memberika senyum tipis namun menawannya ke semua fansgirnya dan seketika semua fansgirlnya pingsan dengan wajah memerah karena terpesona.

'gadis-gadis bodoh' batinnya sambil menuju parkiran sepeda. Benar sekali Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pencopet kelas kakap. Wajah-nya yang tampan rupawan membuatnya tampak tak mencurigakan sama sekali. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian mengira ia adalah seorang bangsawan yang kaya raja mengingat wajahnya yang sepeti pangeran, namun kalian salah ia hanyalah seorang siswa miskin yang bersekoloah disini karena beasiswa. Dan mencopet adalah pekerjaannya selama ia bersekolah disini selain belajar tentunya. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tentang profesinya ini, tidak ada selain satu orang yang kini tengah mengeram marah di ruangannya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu memukul mejanya ketika bola mata sewarna batu emerlard-nya menatap layar monitor yang menampakkan sesosok pria berambut hitam mencuat kebelakang tengah menyeringai sambil memasukkan beberapa dompet milik penggemarnya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Haruno Sakura, ketua murid yang dikenal karena kedisiplinannya. Sakura mulai berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan beranjak keluar menuju atap sekolah, dimana ia akan menemukan pria berambut hitam yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'ayam'.

"AYAAAAM!" teriakan sakura menggelegar ketika ia sampai di atap sekolah. Sosok yang ingin ia temui tampak acuh seolah tak memperdulikan sosok yang menurutnya menyebalkan kina tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu jidat" ucap Sasuke santai. Sebuah urat kemarahan tercetak jelas di dahi sakura yang errr lebar karena dengan santainya sasuke menyebutnya dengan sebuatan 'jidat'.

"kembalikan" pintanya atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah tampan sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya pura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal ia tahu benar yang dimaksud gadis pink didepannya ini adalah dompet milik gadis-gadis bodoh itu tadi. "apa?" Tanyanya akhirnya ketika gadis didepannya tak menjawab.

"haaaah….kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tentu saja dompet gadis-gadis bodoh yang kau curi" jawab sakura dengan nada setengah kesal.

"tidak mau" ucap sasuke cuek sambil berdiri dan mendekati sakura yang tengah mengeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"ambil sendiri kalau bisa….cup" ucap sasuke sambil mencium pipi sakura singkat dan segera kabur dari sana, meninggalkan sakura yang masih meloading apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi.

Sedetik…. (loading mencapai 25%)

Tiga detik… (loading mencapai 50%)

Lima detik…(loading mencapai 75%)

Tujuh detik…(loading maksimal)

"SA-SU-KEEEEEEE!" teriakan sakura seketika menggelegar di atap sekolah. Wajahnya merona merah antara kesal dan….. malu mungkin?. Ia mencari cari si pelaku, namun sayangnya si pelaku sudah melarikkan diri. Sakura dapat melihatnya, pemuda itu sedang berjalan santai di pinggir lapangan basket. Ia pun langsung menyusul pemuda itu sambil sesekali meruntuki otaknya yang memiliki proses loading yang amat lama. Langkah kaki yang saling kejar mengejar memenuhi koridor.

"sasukeeee kemari kauuuu" teriak sakura sambil mengejar sasuke yang berada di depannya. Banyak yang melihat mereka, ada yang memberikan tatapan kasihan karena sasuke dikejar oleh sakura yang merupakan monster KSHS, ada juga yang menatap biasa seolah kejadian ini sudah pernah mereka lihat. Kini sakura sudah mengejar sasuke sampai taman belakang sekolah. Sakura sedikit bersyukur ketika sasuke menghentikan larinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sakura kembali mendekati sasuke dengan langkah yang amat pela mengingat ia sudah berlari mengelilingi sekolah KSHS yang super duper luas dan itu mampu menguras tenaganya. Setelah sampai dihadapan sasuke, sakura memegang bahu bidang sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikannya. Bibir sakura masih setia menarik oksigen masuk untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa hampa akan udara. Bibir sakura mulai mengucapkan kata demi kata.

"sasuke…..hah…air…..aku haus" ucapnya dengan raut muka yang amat polos, dan sukses membuat sasuke sweetdrop, lalu ia pun memberikan aqua botol miliknya pada sakura. Sakura menyambutnya dengan wajh penuh binar kebahagiaan, ia pun menegak separuh air dari isi botol itu.

"terima kasih. Nah sekarang kembali kepokok masalah. Cepat kembalikan" perintahnya.

"sudahlah tak ada gunanya kau meminta dom-"

"bukan bukan itu. maksudku kembalikan keperawanan pipiku ini cepat!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Sasuke bengong menatapnya. Apa katanya tadi? Keperawanan pipi? Sasuke terkekeh mendengar itu. ia pun kembali mendekati sakura dan mengecup kembali pipi putih gadis itu.

"sudah" ucapnya sambil menyeringai mesum. Sementara wajah gadis didepannya kina memerah tidak karuan. Gadis itu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu setelah ia mengucapkat sesuatu yang membuat urat kemarahan muncul didahi sasuke.

"pantat ayam mesum! Sialaaan" umpat sakura.

Sorenya….

Sekolah telah sepi karena semua penghuninya telah pulang kerumah, namun terlihat dua siswa dan siswi berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah, Sabaku No Gaara, mereka terllihat sangat akrap. Dapat dilihat dari cara mereka mengobrol bahkan sesekali tertawa. Mereka pergi menuju tempat loker mereka masing-masing. Sakura terlihat mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika mendapati sebuah surat didalam lokernya, ia pun membuka surat itu dalam diam. Sementara gaara juga ikut memperhatikan surat itu dengan tatapan datar.

'aku menunggumu di halaman sekolah. Cepat datang'

Hanya itu yang terdapat dalam surat itu. tak ada nama pengirimnya sama sekali. Gaara menepuk pundak sakura.

"eh?"

"siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanya gaara langsung.

"entahlah. Disini tidak ada nama pengirimnya" jawab sakura sekenanya.

"jadi, kau akan kesana?" tanyanya lagi.

"iya." "Aku temani" pinta gaara. "tidak usah gaara, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sudah taka pa" ucap sakura cepat ketika melihat gelagat gaara yang akan protes. Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. sakura melangkah mantap menuju halaman belakan sekolah tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dangan orang itu. sesampainya disaan, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang mengiriminya surat, sampi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

BUGH

"awwwwww"

Sakura dengan cepat mengayunkan tasnya yang berisi sebuah kamus besar, kotak pensil yang terbuat dari besi dan baja serta buku-buku tidak penting lainnya. Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya mengegetkannya.

"sa…sauke?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum gugup. Sampai-sampai ia salah mengucapkan nama orang itu saking gugupnya.

"namaku sasuke bukan sauke. Baka!" ucapnya kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena tas sakura yang super berat.

"iya..iya maaf. Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya sakura.

"jangat dekat-dekat dengan gaara lagi" pintanya atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya seenaknya.

"he-hei apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau melarangku ha? Atau jangan-jangan kau ini gay ya" tuduh sakura sambil mengacungkann jarinya tepat didepan hidung sasuke. Dengan kesal sasuke menarik tangan mungil itu, sehingga sakura terhuyung kedepan dan jatuh di pelukan sasuke.

"jangan sekali-kali memanggilku gay nona Haruno" bisik sasuke tepat disamping telinga sakura dan membuat gadis bubble gum itu merinding seketika.

"la…lalu kalau bukan gay kenapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi gaara?" Tanya sakura gugup. Diam-diam ia dapat mdencium aroma maskulin yang mengguar dari tubuh sang uchiha bungsu itu.

"aku tidak mau kau dekat dengannya, karena…."

"karena?" sakura membeo perkataan sasuke yang sempat terputus.

"aku tidak ingin dia MATI karena menjagamu yang kelewat merepotkan" ucap sasuke yang dengan suksesnya membuat empat sudut siku-siku di dahi lebar sakura.

"apa maksud-"

"maka dari itu, jadi milikku saja ya? Karena Cuma aku yang bisa menjaga gadis merepotkan sepertimu"

"bodoh! Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa tidak terus terang saja sih kalau kau menyukaiku?" ucap sakura setengah kesal dan…. Malu. Sakura semakin mengaretkan pelukannya pada sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang sasuke, membuat sasuke terkikik pelan.

"jadi sekarang kau milikku." Ucap sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Sebentar lagi kedua bibir insane itu akan bertemu kalau saja tangan mungil sakura tidak mendorong wajah sasuke. Sasuke menggerutu kesal karena ia gagal mendapatkan bibir pink itu. langsung saja ia menyingkirkan tangan mungil itu dari wajahnya dan menghilangkan jarang di antara mereka.

'manis dan lembut' batin sasuke yang menikmati ciuman lembut mereka apalagi sakura juga membalas ciumannya.

'kau akan menjadi milikku salamanya cherry'

The End

Hai perkenalkan saya Dan. Newbie di FFn ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya kepada senpai-senpai sekalian. Terima kasih….^^


End file.
